


Anywhere In Time And Space

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: The Man Who Fell To Earth [4]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Doctor Who, Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), Man Who Fell to Earth - Walter Tevis
Genre: AU, Adventure, Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, David Bowie - Freeform, David Tennant - Freeform, Drama, Falling In Love, First Time, Gradual Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Non Descriptive Medical procedures, Outer Space, Rimming, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Soft Porn, Stimulating the Senses, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel, True Love, anthea - Freeform, eventual slash, other planets, space travel, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to save his people from their dying planet, Thomas Newton traveled to another world that hadn't quite reached the point of no return just yet: Earth. If he could bring his people here, they could save it. But the humans had other ideas and locked him up after subjecting him to much medical abuse, effectively blinding him. Listless and alone, Thomas calls for a doctor..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Call

The room was silent and warm, he could feel the sun's rays beaming in through the window and he was almost certain that it was a lovely day outside. Turning his gaze towards the brightness, Thomas Newton sighed heavily and thought about how he had failed his entire world. He had failed the Earth and all because he was too trusting, he'd put his faith in the wrong people and they had betrayed him. Of course, he did not blame them. In fact, he expected such behavior if he was ever found out by the Humans and they had indeed found him out. They knew about him long before they grabbed him at the airport, but due to a communication error, they had blinded him during their medical examination of his body. He supposed he should feel quite bitter about that, but strangely, he did not.

 

  
  
  
Lately though, he'd been feeling lonely and depressed. He would often ask for things, he was insanely wealthy afterall but he was kept like an animal in the zoo now. He couldn't leave without an escort and he was never unsupervised during an outing, he couldn't escape even if he did try, for he had nowhere to flee and he couldn't see anything but dark shadows shifting before his blank stare.  
  
  
Thomas closed his eyes and tried to imagine what his children were doing right now, wondering if they missed him and if they were fearful of the inevitable doomsday looming upon their home world. He felt something wet and warm trickle down his cheek as his eyes stung, what he wouldn't give to see their little faces just one more time and tell them he was sorry, tell them he'd tried his best but it wasn't good enough, tell them he loved them. He let the tears dry out, refusing to wipe them away, they had fallen for his family and it seemed such a disrespectful gesture to just pretend he hadn't cried. His kind did not cry, Thomas was unique among them but only because he had spent so much time being Human that he had somehow developed their emotions.  
  
  
He was tired, alone and the last of his kind. He had failed in his mission, the last hope for the entire planet of Anthea and he'd doomed them all. It was a heavy weight upon his thin shoulders, one that bore down upon him each and every day. They had made him a citizen, but they wouldn't let him go. Thomas was a consultant of his company now, nothing more and he felt the terrible ache of loneliness stabbing at his very being with each passing day.  
  
  
Slowly, he sat up and reached over for his phone, fumbling on the nightstand as he groped blindly for the receiver. Curling his long, thin fingers around it, he lifted it to his ear and the phone automatically rang the people downstairs. His 'keepers' - the watchdogs..  
  
  
"Hello, yes.. I need a doctor please," his soft, gentle voice sounded so strange to his own ears, he seldom ever had to use it unless he was asking for things or consulting with someone, "no, it's not urgent.. alright.. yes.. thank you."  
  
  
He set the phone down and gave a sad sigh, he would often fake illness just to have someone pay attention to him and pretend they cared about his welfare. It was pathetic, he knew that but it was all he had and he wasn't about to stop.  
  
  
A moment later, there came a soft knock at his door and Thomas sat up, turning his face towards it as it opened hesitantly.  
  
  
"Hello?" Thomas looked at the dark, shadowy figure as it entered the room, it was followed by another and he felt tense.  
  
  
"The doctor's here to see you, Mister Newton," said Polly, one of the nicer people he had come to know. She left and closed the door, Thomas hadn't really thought they'd send someone up so fast, often it took a few hours.  
  
  
" 'Allo Thomas!" the voice was male and quite cheerful, "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time!"  
  
  
Thomas startled as his hand was grasped and a handshake was set in motion, but the grip was careful and not too hard on his fragile bones, so he relaxed a little.  
  
  
"You're not my regular physician," Thomas noted.  
  
  
"Nah, how boring would that have been, eh?" mused the Doctor, "same old quack, day in day out.. doesn't it get tiresome, hm?"


	2. Come With Me

"I hadn't really thought about it," Thomas admitted.  
  
  
"Oohh but look at you, eh?" the Doctor sounded excited and Thomas got a little nervous, "you're a difficult one to find, you know that?"  
  
  
"You've been looking for me?" Thomas asked him, scooting back on the bed slightly, in case he needed to call for security to help him.  
  
  
"For a while now, yeah," nodded the Doctor.  
  
  
"Whatever for?" Thomas lifted his blank gaze to the shadowy figure and the Doctor waved his hand in front of the curious man's eyes but Thomas gave no indication that he saw it.

  
  
It made him feel angry inside, to know that Thomas had been treated so poorly and had been subjected to such nightmarish things. Such a gentle being, with barely a malevolent bone in his slender body.  
  
  
"I've come to save you," the Doctor told him firmly. Thomas furrowed his brow, what a curious thing to say..  
  
  
"I'm not the one who needs saving," Thomas replied, relaxing into his pillows, "but thank you for coming to see me."  
  
  
"I haven't come all this way for nothing," the Doctor told him. Thomas sighed and pulled up his shirt, exposing his human yet so not human body.  
  
  
"Go ahead, examine me then," Thomas said in a bored tone, "they all do, just get it over with and .. and be gentle, please.. "  
  
  
"Thomas," the Doctor sat on the edge of the bed and carefully pulled the shirt back down, "I need you to do something really important for me, can you promise me just one thing?"  
  
  
"I can try," Thomas looked puzzled, "do you need money?"  
  
  
"No, Thomas," the Doctor replied with a gentle smile, "ohh you beautiful thing, you.. "  Thomas grew tense again, just what was he looking for?  
  
  
"I need you to promise me that you will do exactly as I say," the Doctor spoke urgently, "no questions, no hesitation.. I need you to trust me, can you do that?"

 

  
  
  
Thomas was only here and suffering because he'd trusted too often, what made this man think he was even able to form such a bond in this short amount of time? His big, blue eyes stared worriedly towards the window and the Doctor placed his hand gently over Thomas'. Thomas shifted his gaze down to try and see it but he could not.  
  
  
"Come with me," the Doctor insisted quietly, "come with me and trust me.. "


	3. The Promise Of Hope

Thomas lifted his gaze to where he assumed the Doctor's face would be, he was off by a few inches but the Doctor carefully placed two fingers under Thomas' chin and turned his head slightly to the left, trying to ignore the trembling of the nervous young alien's body and the flinch that had occurred when his fingers had made contact with his skin. The Doctor felt a painful tightness in his chest as he saw those innocent, blue eyes, filled with such sadness and grief. It was heartbreaking, but it was a good sign because it meant that Thomas was not yet emotionally dead, he hadn't given up hope despite the sheer hopelessness of his current situation. Somewhere deep down, Thomas still clung to the faint possibility that somehow, someway, things might change for the better. Perhaps he felt deluded, but whatever the reason for his clinging to the frail strand of hope he'd never let go of, it was working for him.  
  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you," the Doctor spoke reassuringly, but Thomas had heard it all before and it had always been lies upon lies.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Thomas gently moved his head and lowered his gaze.  
  
  
"I'm the Doctor," came the reply. Thomas frowned, feeling patronized.  
  
  
"I am aware of your profession, sir," Thomas said sharply, "what is your name?"  
  
  
"Just the Doctor," came the frustrating response and the Doctor paused to wait for the commonly asked question right after he'd introduced himself in this way. Thomas tilted his head, puzzled yet curious, dare he trust this strange man?  Doctors were not his favorite people, they had stripped him, strapped him down and cut him. Hurt him. Blinded him..  
  
  
"Doctor who? " Thomas enquired, and the Doctor rubbed his thumb gently over the back of Thomas' hand with a small smile.  
  
  
He sensed that Thomas was hesitant to trust and yet, he hadn't pulled his hand away the whole time. Thomas could feel emotions like they were waves, if he was around too many people, he often felt like he might drown or suffocate and had to find a nice, quiet place where he could be alone to recover. He felt the empathy emotion right now, riddled with anger but the fury wasn't directed at him.  
  
  
"Just Doctor," replied the Doctor at last, after a moment of silence had passed between them. Thomas nodded, eventually accepting the vague title.

 

  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Thomas asked softly. The Doctor's face broke out into a grin, though it was lost on the vision impaired creature sitting before him.  
  
  
"If you had the chance to visit anywhere in all of time and space," the Doctor replied, "where would you go?"  Thomas didn't even need to think about that one.  
  
  
"Home," he said promptly.  
  
  
"Anthea.. " the Doctor spoke the name of Thomas' home world and the baffled alien drew back nervously.  
  
  
"How did you know that?" Thomas asked him, his eyes stinging again and another tear trickling down his cheek.  
  
  
The Doctor lifted his hand in an attempt to wipe away the tear, but Thomas sensed the movement too close to his eyes and shied away. Lowering his hand respectfully, the Doctor took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
  
"I'll explain when we are safely out of here," the Doctor replied, "Thomas, come with me.. please.. "  Thomas looked towards the sunlit window, frustrated that he could not see it and desperate to fall into the loving arms of his wife.  
  
  
"I'll come with you," Thomas nodded shortly, "I have little else to look forward to."  
  
  
He figured to take the chance, because it was either sit around here until his death or go with someone who could get him out of there. It would be nice to travel again, it didn't matter where he went, so long as it wasn't business related. He'd never had a holiday, hadn't been able to relax and to be honest, this place had become like a living tomb to the inquisitive young alien.  
  
  
"Brilliant!" the Doctor stood up, his eyes excitedly bright, "ohh Thomas.. you will _not_ regret this, I promise you!"


	4. The TARDIS

The Doctor's bubbling enthusiasm unnerved Thomas, but he stood up from the bed and felt comforted by the fact that the Doctor was still gently holding his hand.  
  
  
"How will we escape?" Thomas asked curiously, "they won't let you leave with me in tow.. "  Suddenly, there was an unusual sound and Thomas stepped instinctively closer to the Doctor, his eyes wide in fear.  
  
  
"It's alright," the Doctor assured him, "come on.. "  
  
  
Thomas felt the tug on his hand and followed after the Doctor, walking through a door that hadn't ever been there before. Confused, but unable to see much, Thomas heard the door close behind him and soon, that strange sound met his ears again.  
  
  
"Where are we?" Thomas asked. The Doctor walked over to him and gently took his arm, leading him over to some steps to sit upon.  
  
  
"It's called a TARDIS," the Doctor explained, "we can go just about anywhere in time and space.. "  Thomas looked bewildered.  
  
  
"Time travel.. " Thomas breathed and the Doctor could already see his clever little mind clock into overdrive, figuring things out brilliantly, "I.. I don't have to fail.. "  
  
  
"There's just one thing I want to do first," the Doctor told him gently, "but you're going to have to trust me completely, Thomas. Can you do that?"  
  
  
"I trust you, Doctor," Thomas lowered his gaze, he sensed no outward malevolence from this man at all and hoped his trust was not being misplaced, as it so often had been before.  
  
  
"Good," the Doctor smiled, albeit a little sadly, "because I'm taking you to a hospital."  Thomas instantly felt his body grow tense and his eyes grew wide with terror.  
  
  
"No.. No, no.. Please, no!" Thomas went to stand up but the Doctor held his arm tightly.  
  
  
"Thomas.. You said you trusted me," the Doctor reminded him, "let me prove to you that your trust is well placed.. Please?"  
  
  
Thomas felt the Doctor's hand come to hold his own once more, the sensation of a gentle caress from his thumb soothed the frightened Anthean somewhat and he managed to calm himself but the Doctor couldn't help noticing the tremor in Thomas' hands. He hesitantly leaned closer and Thomas shied away, unsure of the Doctor's intentions just now and the Doctor drew back slowly.  
  
  
"Will you never leave my side?" Thomas asked softly, "not even for a second?"  He dreaded going to a hospital, medical things terrified him now and with good reason.  
  
  
"Not even for a moment," the Doctor replied honestly, "you've got nothing to worry about, Thomas. I'm here to help you, not to hurt you."  
  
  
Thomas startled when he felt a soft kiss to his cheek and a hand upon his thigh, then the Doctor stood up and wandered back over to the TARDIS console. Thomas looked confused and leaned against the wall, still sitting on the steps and wondering if it was actually possible to go back in time and fix his mistakes.. to save his people.. to see his family again.

 


	5. The CatKind Nurse

The Doctor watched Thomas quietly, while he wasn't used to holding his tongue and being so subdued, he was aware of the delicate nature of the situation and he didn't want to frighten the poor thing any more than he already had. As the TARDIS made her sound and Thomas glanced up in wonder, the Doctor returned to his side and encouraged him to get up.  
  
  
"Have we arrived?" Thomas asked, "I.. I didn't feel us moving anywhere."  
  
  
"We're not even on Earth anymore," replied the Doctor, "come on, this way.. "  Thomas nervously gripped onto the Doctor's arm, stepping out of the TARDIS and keeping his gaze lowered in fear.  
  
  
"Is this him?" he heard a female voice asking.  
  
  
"Yes," the Doctor responded gently.  
  
  
"I'll take it from here," the female voice spoke again. Thomas grew tense and the Doctor shook his head slowly.  
  
  
"No, I'm not leaving him," the Doctor said firmly, "wherever he goes, I go. I've gone to a lot of trouble to find him and I'm not letting him out of my sight, you hear?"  
  
  
"Of course, Doctor," came the soft response, "right this way."   
  
  
"Why does she speak of me as if I am not here?" asked Thomas quietly, as the Doctor gently led him along what he could only assume was a hospital hallway.  
  
  
"Nevermind her," the Doctor replied, "it gets pretty solitary around here, she doesn't mean any offense." They came to a bright room and Thomas was led over to the hospital bed, his shivering was getting worse as he smelled disinfectant and rubber gloves.  
  
  
"Can he be still?" asked the Catkind nurse.  
  
  
" 'Fraid not," replied the Doctor, "he's scared."  
  
  
"I will have to anesthetize him then," the nurse said, collecting a shot from the drawer.  
  
  
"Antheans cannot be put to sleep," the nurse added, "not even the strongest tranquilizers will have any effect on them.. this is the only substance that has proven to be useful in this area."  
  
  
Thomas gripped the Doctor's hand tightly, feeling that familiar sensation of the Doctor's thumb rubbing the back of his hand and calming a little. There was a sharp sting and his eyes began to blink, then they slowly rolled closed and his grip on the Doctor's hand relaxed, but the Doctor did not let go.

 

  
  
  
"Let's take him into theater," said the nurse, "I need to see what I'm dealing with, if the damage is too great, I may not be able to save his sight."  
  
  
"I know," the Doctor nodded, "but you're the only one willing to try." She bowed her head respectfully, then they wheeled the bed out of the room and down the hall.   
  
  
*   
  
  
When Thomas slowly became aware of his surroundings again, he felt something tightly wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. His hand instinctively clenched and he felt the Doctor's hand still there, a comforting thought that calmed his nerves but didn't stop him from trembling.  
  
  
"Thomas," the Doctor's voice sounded sleepy, "are you awake?"   
  
  
"Yes," Thomas replied quietly, "how long have you been there?"   
  
  
"Ohh not long," the Doctor lied gently, smiling a little, "how do you feel?"  
  
  
"I want to get out of here," replied Thomas, "can we please go? I don't want to do this.. "   
  
  
"It's already been done," the Doctor told him, "she's helped you as best she could."   
  
  
Thomas fell silent, wondering how she had managed to do this kind of delicate operation without causing him any pain. He lifted his free hand to the bandages around his head, tugging at them but the Doctor pulled at his wrist gently and stopped him.  
  
  
"Not yet," the Doctor told him firmly, "let us dim the lights first."  Thomas nodded and as the Doctor went to stand up, Thomas steeled his grip upon the Doctor's hand.  
  
  
"I can manage," smiled the Catkind nurse, "you stay with him there."   
  
  
She smiled a little wider as she saw him lift Thomas' pale hand to his lips and softly planted a little kiss upon it fondly, his gaze never leaving the Anthean's worried face as the lights began to dim down.


	6. The Result

The bandage was slowly unwrapped, the Doctor looked on with baited breath and he felt Thomas squeeze his hand nervously. Thomas swallowed dryly, the last layer of the bandage was removed and the nurse sat back to regard him silently.  
  
  
"Thomas," the Doctor's voice came from his side, "open your eyes, nice and slow.. "   
  
  
Thomas took a deep breath, nervously blinking his eyes open and slowly getting used to the blurred images that appeared before him. A few more blinks and he found that he could make out things a little more clearly, his gaze shifted to the nurse and she looked worried that he might get a fright from her appearance but Thomas wasn't phased at all.  
  
  
"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" the Doctor spoke eagerly, "has it worked?"  The Catkind nurse smiled knowingly and Thomas looked at the Doctor and saw him for the first time.  
  
  
"She's beautiful," Thomas said of the Catkind nurse, who smiled bashfully and turned her gaze away.  
  
  
"Yeah, she is," replied the Doctor with a grin, then it hit him and he looked at Thomas surprisedly, "you can see!"  Thomas nodded shyly and watched in fascination as the Doctor jumped up and grabbed the Catkind nurse, hugging her and grinning broadly.  
  
  
"Oohh I knew you could do it, you clever little kitten you!" the Doctor flattered her and she looked quite pleased in response.  
  
  
"How can I repay you?" Thomas asked her, as the Doctor returned to his bedside.  
  
  
"I have done this as a favor to the Doctor," replied the nurse, "he saved my life years ago, now my debt is paid." Thomas looked back at the Doctor, who was just so thrilled that the operation had been a success.  
  
  
"Oh.. " Thomas suddenly blushed.  
  
  
"What? What's wrong?" the Doctor stopped smiling, "why is your face all red like that? Do you have a temperature?" Thomas offered him a very embarrassed half smile.  
  
  
"I'm fine," he insisted, "I just.. I never pictured you to be so.. "  Thomas trailed off and the Doctor looked confused.  
  
  
"I think he's trying to tell you that he likes your appearance, Doctor," the Catkind nurse explained and Thomas averted his gaze. The Doctor looked both flattered and proud of the compliment, his easy going smile quickly returning to his face.  
  
  
"What did you think I looked like?" the Doctor suddenly asked. Thomas hesitated, thinking back.  
  
  
"When I think of doctors," he responded softly, "I imagine stiffs in white lab coats, stern expressions.. "   
  
  
"Ah, but you see.. I'm not that sort of doctor," replied the Doctor.   
  
  
"I can see that now," Thomas spoke shyly, lifting his gaze to meet with the Doctor's.  
  
  
"Do you think he is too young to be a doctor?" asked the Catkind nurse. Thomas studied the Doctor's face intently, then he lowered his stare to his own lap where he rested his hands.  
  
  
"Outwardly, just a little perhaps," Thomas answered her, "but your eyes, Doctor, tell quite a different story."  The Doctor and the Catkind nurse glanced at each other, amazed and quite pleased that Thomas could not only see, but he could see very, very well.  
  
  
"Please," Thomas spoke softly, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to leave now.. please?"  The Doctor raised a brow and the Catkind nurse nodded encouragingly with another smile.  
  
  
"Of course," she said happily, "I see no reason why you should remain here a minute longer."  Thomas slowly stood up off the bed and the Doctor held his arm as he got used to the sensation of being able to see again.  
  
  
"Thank you," Thomas said sincerely to the nurse.  
  
  
"Good luck," she replied with a polite bow of her head and a pleased smile that showed her fangs. Thomas walked back out to the TARDIS with the Doctor and paused to examine the blue box, walking around it curiously.  
  
  
"How were we inside that?" Thomas wondered. The Doctor smiled, he did so enjoy this part.  
  
  
"Why don't you come in and take a look?" the Doctor invited Thomas, opening the door and leading the way into the TARDIS.  
  



	7. Good News

The Doctor stood back and grinned amusedly as Thomas stared around, his wide, blue eyes taking it all in with amazement.   
  
  
"Such technology," Thomas breathed, feeling suddenly overwhelmed and the Doctor just managed to catch him as his knees gave way and he collapsed.  
  
  
"When was the last time you actually ate something?" the Doctor asked, steadying Thomas back up onto his feet. Thomas was thin and looked half starved, but he just wasn't interested in food lately as depression had started to take it's hold upon him.   
  
  
"I'm not hungry," Thomas mumbled defensively.  
  
  
"Hmm, yes.. " the Doctor wandered over to a doorway, "as I recall, Antheans have very particular palates.. but I think I might have a little something you'd enjoy very much."   
  
  
Thomas trustingly followed him through the door and tried not to question how this was all possible inside such a small, blue box.  
  
  
"Umm, ah! Here.. " the Doctor seemed not to know exactly where he was going, behaving as though he were guessing or trying to remember the way from an old map he'd barely glanced at just once in his life.   
  
  
Thomas walked into a room with him and looked around while the Doctor rummaged around in some strange containers, eventually producing something on a plate and bringing it over to Thomas with excitedly lit up eyes.   
  
  
"Here you go," the Doctor said, offering the plate to Thomas.   
  
  
Disbelief crossed Thomas' face as he stared at the vaguely familiar food, could it be? Had it been so long that he'd forgotten what his own world's food looked like anymore? Eagerly, with trembling hands, he sampled the dish and closed his eyes, the crumbly texture was like a mouthful of home. He opened his eyes and accepted the plate from the Doctor, lifting his gaze in thanks.   
  
  
"You have been to my world?" Thomas asked him.   
  
  
"Many times," the Doctor nodded, "when I found out it was in trouble, I couldn't stay away."    
  
  
"You saved them?" Thomas asked him hopefully, "tell me you saved them!"   
  
  
"They're safe," the Doctor smiled at him, "but hey, we're in a time machine.. there's no hurry to get back.. "  Thomas had to sit down, such wonderful news.. he didn't know how to express how he felt.   
  
  
"Are you alright?" asked the Doctor, kneeling down next to him.  
  
  
"I don't know," Thomas replied thoughtfully, "it feels like something is trying to burst from inside of me.. "    
  
  
"I'd say you're probably overjoyed," the Doctor guessed, "have you never felt true happiness before?"    
  
  
"No," Thomas lowered his gaze, "not ever.. "    
  
  
"Ah, yeah.. " the Doctor rubbed his chin, "you Antheans don't really show emotions all that much, do you?" Thomas shook his head, no.   
  
  
"I have missed my home for so long," Thomas spoke softly, "sometimes, I would recite poems in our language or sing.. just to hear it again and make sure I never forgot how to speak my native tongue."  The Doctor put his hand on Thomas' shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.  
  
  
"I have a secret room a bit like that," the Doctor admitted.   
  
  
"You are separated from your home world, too?" asked Thomas, looking up into his eyes curiously.   
  
  
"Yeah," the Doctor replied quietly, "only difference is, I can never go back to mine."   
  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Thomas replied, not questioning it because with this sort of technology, if there were any possible way the Doctor could get home, he was sure to have thought of it by now.   
  
  
"It doesn't matter," the Doctor put on his bravado, "what's important right now is that you can go home anytime you like.. but.. I'd rather you stayed on, just for a little while.. ?"    
  
  
Thomas smiled faintly and lowered his head shyly as the Doctor reached up to touch his face gently, leaning in and encouraging the inexperienced Anthean to kiss with him.  
  
  



	8. Discovery

With his excellent hearing, Thomas was curious about the soft thumping sound that he could hear and withdrew from the awkward mess of a kiss (due to his not knowing quite how to do it properly)  
  
  
"Do you hear that?" Thomas asked.  
  
  
"Hear what?" the Doctor glanced around.  
  
  
"It's like a drum beating," Thomas replied, "four times, over and over.. "   
  
  
The Doctor shuddered involuntarily, as thoughts of the Master flashed through his mind. He unbuttoned his shirt and placed Thomas' hand onto his chest, palm down. Thomas lifted his gaze to the Doctor's and smiled with fascination.  
  
  
"Two hearts!" Thomas exclaimed.  
  
  
"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor explained briefly, as if that was supposed to clear everything up but Thomas did not ask for further information and the Doctor leaned in a third time. Thomas allowed a short kiss to occur between them before withdrawing nervously, an embarrassed flush painting his otherwise pale cheeks quite red.  
  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Thomas enquired, searching the Doctor's eyes with his own.  
  
  
"It's a display of affection," replied the Doctor, now feeling slightly bashful himself and smiling awkwardly. Thomas raised his hands and held them up in front of him, the Doctor knowingly placed each of his fingertips onto each of Thomas' and they held them there for a few moments. Thomas eventually lowered his hands and smiled, lowering his gaze.  
  
  
"That's how it's done back home," Thomas said softly.   
  
  
"I like to think that this is more.. intimate.. " the Doctor replied, cupping the back of Thomas' head and drawing him in for a deeper kiss. Thomas uttered a muffled moan in response, feeling the odd sensation of his tongue meeting the Doctor's as it was slowly probed into his unsuspecting mouth. The Doctor slowly pulled back.  
  
  
"Did you like that?" the Doctor asked, curiously. Thomas nodded slightly, his bright, blue eyes wide with wonder.  
  
  
"How long have you been alone, Doctor?" Thomas asked gently.  
  
  
The Doctor glanced away, he had good reasons for being alone and started to think about dropping Thomas off home, when he felt something on his shoulder. Looking slowly to his right, he smiled warmly as he saw Thomas resting his head there. He slowly put his arm around Thomas' shoulders, drawing him closer and kissing the top of his head softly.  
  
  
"I feel so safe with you," Thomas spoke quietly, closing his eyes and relaxing into the Doctor's embrace.  
  
  
The Doctor knew it was difficult for Thomas to be able to relax, even for just a moment to let his guard down, such a thing often ended up in disaster for the ill fated Anthean. So to feel him relax right now and admit that he felt secure, was quite the confidence boost the Doctor needed to encourage himself that being alone for so long wasn't good for anyone. Not even himself.  
  
  
Thomas was often startled by touch, he almost never initiated it and certainly did not approve of it being forced upon him without being asked first. In his mind, there was no other reason for touch other than to examine, so naturally he recoiled at the very thought of it. It was a unique feeling that he had towards the Doctor just now, one he had never felt before and it both frightened and intrigued him.  
  
  
"Your kind are so benevolent, Thomas," the Doctor spoke again, "such a fragile species, but what you lack in physical strength you make up for with compassion. In a bid to save yourselves, you did everything possible to save Earth from eventually meeting the same fate as your planet." Thomas looked up into the Doctor's eyes.  
  
  
"We needed somewhere to go," Thomas replied honestly, "Earth was the closest by a seven year gap, we were not about to land on a doomed planet all over again. Compassion had nothing to do with it."  
  
  
"Perhaps not for those who sent you," the Doctor said quietly, "but it came from you, Thomas. Look at everything you've done! You were so close! Yet you aren't even the slightest bit angry, are you?"   
  
  
"I don't feel angry, no," Thomas responded with a tilt of his head, "I am quite disappointed in myself, but not angry."  
  
  
"You tired little Anthean," the Doctor hugged him close again, "rest now. Leave the world saving to me, hm?"  Thomas nodded and his eyes closed, feeling suddenly drained of energy.  
  
  
"You've been through the worst of it," the Doctor rubbed Thomas' back gently, "now it's time for a long vacation and I know plenty of places you'd really enjoy."  
  
  
"I just want to go home," Thomas said to him with a nuzzle of his cheek into the Doctor's bare chest, "I miss it so much.. "  
  
  
"Home," the Doctor nodded, "just one click away.. " Thomas felt the Doctor's hand come to rest upon his thigh, he looked up into the Doctor's half closed eyes and offered him a bashful smile.  
  
  
"Is that another display of affection?" Thomas asked him, tensing involuntarily as the Doctor's hand slid slowly upwards along his inner thigh.  
  
  
"Do you mind me doing this?" asked the Doctor.  
  
  
"No," Thomas found he quite enjoyed the unusual contact and as the Doctor drew him in to make out more passionately than the first time, Thomas felt a strange sensation down below that hadn't ever occurred before.  
  
  
It was made more intense when the Doctor's fingers pressed firmly between his legs, but he made no effort to protest as he felt the gentle rubbing along the sudden bulge in his pants. It was all so new and strange, but also wonderfully pleasant and interesting. Thomas moaned into the kiss and when the Doctor moaned back in response, Thomas discovered a thrill in hearing it and wanted very much for it to happen again. He slowly trailed his hand down the Doctor's front and began stroking his semi erect member through his pants in much the same way, eliciting a much stronger and louder moan from the Doctor.


	9. Bonding

Slowly and reluctantly, the Doctor drew back and Thomas watched him curiously, noting the flushed look on his face.  
  
  
"I er, I think there's a.. a bedroom around here somewhere.. " the Doctor spoke distractedly, leading Thomas by the hand along another hallway or six. He got a little turned around and then stumbled into it, a sudden grin of victory emerging as he closed the door.  
  
  
"It looks lovely, Doctor," Thomas sat down upon the bed and found it very comfortable, "but I don't understand, why have we moved?"  The Doctor sat down beside Thomas, who nibbled at his bottom lip and gazed at him invitingly.  
  
  
"It's a bit less awkward in here," the Doctor explained, "and the bed's a lot more comfortable than the floor.. "  
  
  
"Shall we resume then?" Thomas asked politely.  
  
  
The Doctor nodded, leaning closer and meeting Thomas in a fiery kiss, the inquisitive creature certainly had caught on quickly. Thomas pushed the Doctor's shirt down over his shoulders, pushing him down onto his back and trapping his arms to his sides. Using his newly acquired skill, Thomas began to plant hot, open mouthed kisses along the Doctor's neck, down his chest and back up to his groaning lips. Wriggling out of his shirt during the kiss, the Doctor tossed the garment aside and reversed their positions, poised over Tommy carefully and biting at his collarbone.  
  
  
"Ow!" Thomas gasped because it stung and the Doctor smiled, using his tongue to languidly wash over the bite, effectively soothing it quite quickly.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Thomas hummed in arousal and ran his long fingers through the Doctor's hair pleasurably, his eyes closing and his body relaxing.  
  
  
The Doctor trailed his own kisses down over Thomas' chest, unbuttoning his shirt along the way and softly kissing his bare stomach so that it tensed up by the time he reached the waistline of Thomas' pants. Thomas lifted his head to watch heatedly, as the Doctor slowly unzipped him and reached his hand down inside his briefs. Thomas uttered a worried sort of moan and the Doctor gazed up at him reassuringly, gently setting free the quickly hardening member and lightly feathering his fingertips along Thomas' thick, lengthy cock. Nervous as to what might happen next, Thomas' eyes were wide and staring and his body trembled slightly in both fear and anticipation.  
  
  
Pushing Thomas' pants to the floor, the Doctor sat back to admire the lithe young body that lay before him. He climbed over Thomas and lowered himself over the trembling alien in an attempt to quell his nervous shaking, leaning down to kiss and make out with him. Thomas embraced the Doctor with his arms, pulling him closer and holding him tightly as they moaned and kissed with heated passion. The Doctor soon set himself free of the last of his clothing and they writhed together naked, flesh against flesh upon the bed. Thomas didn't really know what to do, he was blindly following the Doctor's lead and curiously touching, poking and prodding whenever he felt more adventurous.  
  
  
After a while, the Doctor felt he'd been teased enough and needed more, but would Thomas be permissible? He had not objected so far, so the Doctor was optimistic in that he wouldn't start now. Undoubtedly the virgin young alien would be incredibly tight, the Doctor's own erection was quite sizeable too, so therein lay a whole new obstacle to try to overcome.


	10. Innocence In Your Arms

Thomas gazed at the Doctor with a nervous smile, curious as to why he had stopped just now.   
  
  
"Is it over?" Thomas wondered.   
  
  
"No," the Doctor replied uncertainly, "tell me, do you know what sex is at all?"    
  
  
"I have heard very little," Thomas admitted, "do you want to do this right now?"   
  
  
"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, "very much so."   
  
  
"Alright," Thomas agreed, "but you will have to bear with me. What do you want me to do?"   
  
  
"I want you to relax," the Doctor answered him, encouraging Thomas to turn around. Thomas curiously got onto all fours at the Doctor's insistence and waited patiently, blushing and closing his eyes when he felt the Doctor's hands spreading and massaging his ass cheeks. _  
  
  
"Uhh_ that feels so _good_ , Doctor," Thomas moaned softly, his eyes still closed and rolling in pleasure.   
  
  
The Doctor felt himself growing so painfully hard, but he knew that he had to have restraint or he'd not get anywhere with the delicate creature he now beheld with great fondness and affection. He had nothing to lubricate with, as this sort of thing did not come up every day, so he had to hope for the best and encouraged Thomas to breathe deeply while he gently probed his finger carefully into the tight entrance. Amazingly, he found that as he worked to loosen Thomas up, there came a kind of natural lubricant from inside to slick his fingers up nicely. The Doctor didn't pretend to know the exact intricacies of the Humanoid flesh that Thomas wore, but he was grateful for such a discovery as this.   
  
  
"Doctor, it feels good but it feels so wet.. " Thomas whined softly, unsure if it should be like that or not.  
  
  
"Just relax," the Doctor repeated to him, "everything's just the way it needs to be right now."   
  
  
Thomas nodded and breathed deep and slow, closing his eyes to focus on relaxing because it was not something that came naturally to the frequently tense and stressed out Anthean. When he was ready, the Doctor positioned himself over Thomas and nudged his cock inside of Thomas' ass carefully. Thomas moaned and his eyes snapped open wide, gasping as the Doctor then pushed himself right on in nice and deep.   
  
  
_"Aah!"_ Thomas cried out in surprise. The Doctor held still for a moment and then began thrusting slowly, Thomas eventually closed his eyes again and moaned long and low in submission. The Doctor groaned at how much the sound turned him on, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside of Thomas. _  
  
  
"Uhh.. Oohh.. Uhhh.. "_ Thomas moaned with every thrust, clearly vocalizing his pleasure.   
  
  
The Doctor then didn't need to ask him if he was comfortable, instead he was able to groan in response and thrust harder and faster as he got more excited. Thomas was tight and soft inside, driving the Doctor to moan erotically, grasping those thin yet sexy hips and holding on tightly but carefully.  
  
  
_"Huhh.. "_ Thomas moaned loudly and felt his cock twitching. The Doctor reached around to gently coax it into submission and Thomas cried out in excitement as he surrendered his very first release onto the sheets below.   
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ the Doctor hummed and rocked against his ass, unable to contain his own climax and Thomas whimpered at the odd sensation suddenly exploding inside of him.  
  
  
"Doctor," Thomas almost purred in satisfaction, _"ohh_.. your.. your scent has changed.. " The Doctor kissed and sucked languidly at his back and kept inside of him until he was spent, groaning softly all the while. Slipping carefully out of Thomas, the Doctor lay down and Thomas straddled his abdomen.  
  
  
"I love the way you smell right now," Thomas breathed in deeply, "it makes me want to be close to your body."   
  
  
The Doctor smiled faintly and encouraged Thomas to lay with him, Thomas happily cuddled up and breathed heavily to try and come down quickly after such an amazing experience. The Doctor closed his eyes and softly moaned, as Thomas gently sucked and nuzzled at his neck and shoulder.  
  
  
"Did I do alright?" Thomas murmured softly.  
  
  
"You were brilliant," The Doctor complimented him, eager for next time to get a little more adventurous with him.


	11. The Sea Of Serenity

A little later on, Thomas was wandering around the console of the TARDIS and the Doctor was leaning back with a grin while he watched the curious Anthean try to make heads or tails of the time machine. Tempted to show off and eventually failing to resist, the Doctor began to turn dials and pull levers, hurrying around the console as he did so. Thomas stepped back out of the way, watching him with an impressed expression and smiling faintly.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Thomas at last.  
  
  
"I'm taking you somewhere brilliant!" replied the Doctor, "hold on tight, Thomas! Allons-y!"   
  
  
"Allan who?" Thomas wondered and stumbled as the TARDIS suddenly jerked and shook. Keeping his balance somehow, Thomas heard the strange sound again and the Doctor smiled wider.  
  
  
"We're there," he announced.  
  
  
Thomas followed him nervously to the door, surely they were still motionless in space? He had sensed nothing of a spaceship in motion at all, yet when the door was opened he stepped out onto a sandy beach. Amazed and a little puzzled, Thomas gazed around and the Doctor gestured towards the ocean. Thomas looked at the water and just stared, his mouth slightly agape as words failed him. It was so beautiful to Thomas, his unblinking stare just taking it all in with disbelief and admiration.  
  
  
"It's all freshwater, too.. " the Doctor informed him.  
  
  
"But that's impo-.. " Thomas started, but did not finish his sentence.  
  
  
"Impossible?" the Doctor ventured. Thomas tore his gaze from the ocean and smiled faintly at him.  
  
  
"The word seems to have lost all meaning, Doctor," Thomas sounded almost amused.  
  
  
"Come with me, Thomas," the Doctor tried again, for he had been incredibly lonely up until now, "I can take you to your family any time you wish, they'll always be right there when you're ready to go home."  Thomas enjoyed this idea, he had all the time in the universe at his fingertips and all of the universe to explore with it.  
  
  
"Can we go back to Anthea, just a few minutes after I left?" Thomas wondered, "bring my family onto the TARDIS and take them to the safer point in time? Please, Doctor.. I should very much like to see my children grow up.. They must be.. perhaps fifty years old now.. " The Doctor nodded.  
  
  
"I can do that for you, Thomas," he promised, "so, will you come with me? Just for a while?"  Thomas looked over to the ocean and smiled a little more naturally, a calmness coming over him and the Doctor noted that the tremor in his hands had vanished completely.  
  
  
"Of course, Doctor," Thomas agreed finally, "I shall accompany you for a while. It is the least I can do.. "  
  
  
Thomas couldn't think of a way to thank the Doctor for his kindness and his help, for his life and his family back. The Doctor had given Thomas back everything he'd ever lost, including his hope and his faith for a better tomorrow. The Doctor watched with a sad sort of sympathetic smile, as Thomas knelt down in the wet sand and touched the water with his fingertips gently, as if it were made of something so very precious and fragile. He knelt down beside Thomas, placing his hand upon the Anthean's shoulder lightly.  
  
  
"There's one more thing I need to tell you, Thomas," the Doctor spoke softly. Thomas glanced up at him and looked at him quizzically.  
  
  
"What is it, Doctor?" Thomas questioned him.  
  
  
"Turn around," the Doctor replied gently, "see for yourself."  Thomas stood up and slowly turned, his eyes growing wide and his knees feeling weak. The Doctor grabbed his arm to support him, as Thomas felt unable to stand on his own.  
  
  
"This.. I'm.. But, how?" Thomas was stuck for words.  
  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it, Thomas?" asked the Doctor. Thomas swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, surely this couldn't be?   
  
  
"Anthea?" Thomas whispered so softly, no human ears could have ever heard him.  
  
  
"Welcome home, Thomas," the Doctor blinked back the threatening tears in his eyes, "this is what awaits you and your little family, whenever you wish."   
  
  
Thomas looked at him, suddenly pulling him into a warm embrace. Thomas did not hug, he never, ever initiated it at all but right now he felt so grateful that nothing he possibly could have said would have ever been enough to express how much he appreciated all of this.  
  
  
"Why?" Thomas actually sobbed now, large tears falling down his cheeks, "I'm nothing to you, why would you ever do such things for me?" He appreciated it of course, but that didn't mean he understood it.  
  
  
"Because," the Doctor hugged him right back, "you deserve better than what you got."  
  
  
The Doctor was very aware of Thomas' mission, he was only trying to save two planets all on his own. The poor thing never stood a chance, but he'd made every effort to try and for this, the Doctor loved him dearly.  
  
  
"It's time to rest now, Thomas," the Doctor reassured him, "we'll travel for a while, see places you could only ever have dreamt of, meet people you wouldn't have ever known had existed." Thomas pulled back and dried his eyes, nodding willingly.  
  
  
"Yes," Thomas agreed, "oh yes, please, Doctor.. I want to see _everything!"_  
  
  
Having seen nothing for so many years, Thomas was keen to treat his newly adjusted sight to such visual delights as the ones the Doctor was describing and at the end of it all? He could go home and return to his family, it sounded so perfect and as he stepped back into the TARDIS after the Doctor, Thomas had no idea that nothing was ever that simple whilst traveling with a Time Lord on the run..


	12. Intimate Thoughts

Thomas lost all track of time as he traveled with the Doctor, he saw so many things that made him smile and others that had reduced him to tears of awe and inspiration. He wrote poetry sometimes and would shyly allow the Doctor to read it, amazed that the Doctor understood Anthean script and impressed with himself that he actually remembered how to do it correctly. They grew closer with the passing time and the Doctor was becoming increasingly infatuated with Thomas, his innocence and wide eyed wonder was like an addiction and he just couldn't bear the thought of eventually parting with his new companion.  
  
  
Thomas enjoyed their time together, from watching the birth of a new star, to the more intimate moments of hand holding and sexual activities that he was slowly beginning to get the hang of. He couldn't remember ever feeling so free and happy, he almost forgot about his desire to go home and live out his final days with his wife and children. Thomas could not outwardly age, the human appearance was artificial and did not heed to the laws and physics of time. But he was not as young as he once was and so even if he did go back to when his children were still little, there wasn't any guarantee he'd live to see them grow up anyway. His kind were very long lived, but not immortal and Thomas had lived for quite a while; longer than most humans ever could.  
  
  
As he stood and stared out of the open TARDIS doors, Thomas admired the beauty and vastness of it all. The universe was so big, he could only ever hope to see everything but knew that he never could, not everything. In almost a thousand years, even the Doctor hadn't seen everything yet.  
  
  
"Thomas," the Doctor's voice came from behind the awed Anthean, "come to bed.. "  
  
  
Thomas slowly looked around at him, the Doctor was wearing nothing but a robe and a very cheeky kind of inviting smile. Thomas nodded silently, he knew that look and welcomed the affection it brought him when he was compliant. The Doctor held out his hand and Thomas accepted it into his own, allowing himself to be taken into the bedroom and blushing profusely as the Doctor began to undress him. Thomas enjoyed the closeness and the intimacy of their relationship, it thrilled and aroused him beyond measure but he never was able to get over his shyness.  
  
  
The Doctor never complained about it, he enjoyed the way Thomas would avert his eyes and blush, it made him feel important and naturally pushed him into the more dominant role. Thomas was naturally a very submissive and agreeable partner in bed, though the Doctor sensed deep within him a spark. A fire just waiting to be ignited and perhaps someday, that fire would burn so brightly that Thomas would finally come out of his shell and throw the Doctor down onto the bed, fucking him senseless with strong, powerful thrusts. His cock twitched and throbbed at the thought as Thomas stood before him, naked and slender with that unnaturally smooth skin that the Doctor found so tantalizing and irresistible.  
  
  
"Doctor.. " Thomas almost whimpered his name, inherently able to sense and feel the Doctor's desires as they washed over him like a wave of lust. The Doctor grabbed Thomas by the wrist, pulling him down onto the bed and tossing his robe onto the floor..  
  



	13. Sensual Paradise

They started out slow, because the Doctor knew Thomas would startle even now if they got too heated too quickly. Leaning in to kiss softly, they each ran their fingertips over the other's chest and stomach. Thomas sighed into the Doctor's mouth and closed his eyes, relaxing his body and enjoying the pleasurable sensations of the Doctor's hands upon his tingling flesh.  
  
  
_"Ahhuhuh.. "_ Thomas suddenly turned his head and moaned as the Doctor's fingers stroked the soft, velvety flesh just between his balls and tight entrance.  
  
  
The Doctor captured his lips again and kissed him deeply, Thomas kissed back eagerly and lifted his rear to allow the Doctor better access to his lower regions. A muffled whimper escaped into the Doctor's mouth, as he prodded and teased at Thomas' entrance. Thomas pulled away from the kiss, heat flushing into his face and indeed, down through his entire body. The Doctor gazed down at the not so subtle erections they both sported, then he placed some soft, silk pillows onto the bed. Thomas lay down onto his front carefully, his cock nestled among the pillows as he kept his rear slightly elevated. The Doctor slicked his fingers with some lubrication, then he lay down behind Thomas and softly ran one digit from the heavy sac resting there, right up along Thomas' soft, sensitive flesh.  
  
  
Thomas grasped his pillow as he felt the Doctor's finger glide over the soft space between his balls and entrance again, then over the tight area and slowly, softly up through his cheeks. The Doctor's finger paused when it reached the small of Thomas' back and the Doctor leaned down, planting a hot, wet kiss softly there. Thomas shivered and moaned quietly, tensing up as the Doctor then grazed his teeth at the soft flesh of Thomas' ass cheeks.  
  
  
_"Uhm.. Mmm.. "_ the Doctor groaned in anticipation, thrilled at having found Thomas' more vocalized pleasure spots.  
  
  
Thomas clutched tighter at his pillow, the Doctor carefully squeezed and massaged those soft, pale mounds and parted them, Thomas lifted his rear a little bit higher and the Doctor could not stop himself. He leaned down and Thomas threw back his head, his eyes flew open and he uttered a loud, low moan of pleasure and shock as the Doctor's tongue gently followed the path his finger had taken just moments before.  
  
  
_"Doctor!"_ Thomas cried out, as another sweep of the tongue sent his cock into rigid spasms.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ liked that did you?" the Doctor murmured, delving in for another long, languid caress of his tongue.  
  
  
Thomas lowered his head, moaning weakly and feeling his cock throbbing with a quickly mounting desire for release. The Doctor nudged one finger at Thomas' tight entrance, slicking it inside slowly and carefully. Thomas felt the familiar gentle burning sensation, he relaxed and it gave way to a more pleasurable feeling. The Doctor heard him sigh and pressed a second finger inside, slicking and slowly finger fucking him to loosen him up. Thomas moaned and shifted his hips, pushing back into the Doctor's fingers so that they slid deeper inside of him. Working in a third finger, the Doctor then curled his fingers slightly and pushed hard.  
  
  
_"Argh,_ fuck!" Thomas suddenly yelped in pleasure as the intense feeling of the Doctor's fingers hitting his prostate sent his throbbing cock into overdrive, precum now evident as the pillows underneath him grew damp. Thomas immediately blushed, as he rarely ever swore and the Doctor smiled, a little surprised at the expletive; it just sounded so wrong coming from the soft spoken Anthean.  
  
  
"Delicious," the Doctor murmured softly, rotating his fingers to edge in a fourth and gently working Thomas' ass so that it would be ready to receive him properly. Thomas was so ready, he uttered a deep, pleading moan from his throat and the Doctor was keen to obey the unspoken request. He leaned down once more, teasing the soft skin behind Thomas' balls with soft licks and gentle suckles while still using his fingers to give pleasure to his ass.  
  
  
_"Aah!"_ Thomas' head jerked up again as he cried out, his erection twitching and threatening to climax, _"y-yess.. !"_  
  
  
His eyes rolled closed as he submitted once more, lowering his head and thrusting backwards in time with the Doctor's fingers. Slowly, the Doctor removed his fingers and Thomas hissed as he felt a much hotter burning sensation. The head of the Doctor's cock pushed into Thomas' tight entrance and then pressed deeper into him, his eyes rolling with pleasure as the clamped walls of the soft canal enveloped his big, thick cock quite snugly. Thomas groaned and drew in his knees, elevating his rear further and the Doctor grasped his waist as he began thrusting long and slow. Thomas had a very tight grip on his pillow, but the rest of his body was relaxed, except for his engorged member that was so very close to release by now.  
  
  
"Talk to me, Thomas!" the Doctor panted through clenched teeth, desiring his own release but wanting to do it at the same time as his soft, yielding lover.  
  
  
"I.. I-I'm s-so close, D-Doctor!" Thomas stammered over his words, too close to the edge to really be able to think straight, let alone form a completely coherent sentence.  
  
  
_"Yess!"_ the Doctor lowered his gaze and Thomas took in several deep breaths as he felt so full down there, it was almost painful. He realized within moments the reason why, as he felt soft curls brushing against his rear.  
  
  
"A-All the way?" Thomas gulped.  
  
  
The Doctor groaned haplessly in response, unable to form any words as his cock was as far inside of Thomas as it could possibly go. Sensing the Doctor's imminent release, Thomas was helpless to hold back and he threw back his head once more.  
  
  
_"Aah!"_ Thomas cried out in warning and the Doctor finally let go, climaxing hard into his willing partner as Thomas suddenly shook and tensed up into release a mere second later.  
  
  
Thomas shut his eyes, feeling the spurts of his release warmly ooze over his chest and stomach, wetting the pillows beneath him. The Doctor groaned as his repeated spurts filled Thomas and further slickened the walls of the tight canal that clamped around him so firmly. It was pure bliss and his hearts felt like they had both stopped, just for that one brief moment of absolute ecstasy. Thomas pushed back as he felt the Doctor rocking firmly yet gently against his ass, ensuring they both finished and calmed down before he very slowly slid his ten incher out of Thomas' now slightly aching rear.  
  
  
Not worrying about anything else for the time being, they cuddled up tightly, their naked bodies entwined and pressed together as they gazed deeply into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Thomas fell asleep and the Doctor trailed his finger softly from Thomas' high cheekbone down over his soft lips. Such a gentle being and without a hint of malice in his body, Thomas was something the Doctor was clinging to like a life raft. He found himself feeling torn between taking the Anthean safely home and just keeping him forever. If something ever happened to Thomas, the Doctor knew he could never forgive himself and he would be devastated to lose such an enchanting companion as this.  
  
  
As his eyes flickered and eventually closed, sleep claimed the Doctor at last but his dreams were disturbed and filled with images of every enemy he'd ever made discovering his deep seated love for Thomas and brutally torturing the fragile creature; right before his very eyes..  
  



	14. Remember Me Fondly

Time was irrelevant in the TARDIS, but if an amount had to be assumed then almost a year would have passed since the Doctor first laid his eyes on Thomas. They had seen so much and yet the Doctor was still eager to show him more but his Anthean friend was growing tired. Not of the sights, oh how he enjoyed them all but of being homesick. He never complained because he felt he had no right to complain, for at least he had a home to go back to. There was no need for Thomas to actually say anything, for the Doctor could read him like a book and he knew the whole time that Thomas was growing weary and needed to be among his loved ones.   
  
  
His family.  
  
  
The Doctor knew the ache quite well, like an old friend who only ever showed up in your darkest hour to comfort you with it’s sheer familiarity and nothing more. Laying in one another’s arms was the only true comfort either of them had known for a long time, so it was hard for either one to speak of the unsettled feelings of inevitable separation. They had managed to keep themselves out of trouble, but the Doctor knew this was not going to last and indeed one morning, something happened that finally forced him to make up his mind.  
  
  
It was early evening on a deserted world, the Doctor had stopped here to show Thomas the seven moons that would be lining up in the sky that night. He was standing inside the TARDIS, but Thomas had wandered outside for a curious look around. The Doctor had learned early on that Thomas was receptive to telepathy, so they easily conversed without speaking.  
  
  
“I’ll be out in a minute,” the Doctor thought to Thomas, “can you see the first moon yet?”    
  
  
“I don’t see anything but these beautiful sculptures,” came the response from Thomas. The Doctor smiled and looked at his shoes for a moment, then he frowned and glanced back towards the door. Sculptures.. On an uninhabited world..  
  
  
“Thomas, back up towards the door and come back into the TARDIS!” the Doctor thought urgently. Thomas sensed his panic like a wave of nausea and he started taking little backwards steps.  
  
  
“Is there a reason why I have to walk backwards?” Thomas thought back, “it’s not very easy to do.”  
  
  
“You can’t look away from those statues, Thomas!” the Doctor warned him, “if they are the ones I am thinking of, you can’t even blink.. and don’t look into their eyes!”    
  
  
“I rarely need to blink, Doctor,” Thomas mused back and the Doctor sighed with relief as he saw Thomas backing up into the TARDIS. He quickly shut the doors, they were safe now.  
  
  
“What about the moons?” asked Thomas, “I was really looking forward to.. “    
  
  
The TARDIS made her noise and Thomas grabbed onto something as she shook and thumped in protest against the Weeping Angels that were trying hard to cling to her from outside. Then, everything went still and quiet.  
  
  
“Where are we?” Thomas wondered curiously.  
  
  
“There’s a lovely yet painful Earth saying, Thomas,” the Doctor replied, opening the TARDIS doors and leading him outside, “if you love something, let it go.”  Thomas looked around.  
  
  
“Anthea?” he gazed at the Doctor with wide eyed wonder, “you’ve brought me home?”    
  
  
“Yes,” the Doctor replied, clenching his hands into fists to stop himself from dragging his frequent lover back into the bedroom for one last night of passion.  
  
  
“You’re not staying?” Thomas questioned him.  
  
  
“I would really, really love to Thomas,” the Doctor replied, “I really would but.. “    
  
  
“I know,” Thomas said softly, touching the Doctor’s cheek with his fingertips, “I’ve seen the way your face lights up each time we have an adventure together. You live for this, Doctor and I would not wish to rob you of something as incredible as the life you lead.” The Doctor lowered his head, lifting only his eyes when Thomas touched his chin and carefully left a soft kiss upon his lips.  
  
  
“I shall always remember what you have done for me and my people, Doctor,” Thomas promised him, “my children will hear stories of you for years to come.”  
  
  
The Doctor forced a smile, he’d been here so many times before, always having to say goodbye. He knew the next companion would show themselves sooner or later, but it was the time between them that he hated. The time when he traveled alone, with only himself to talk to.    
  
  
“Will I see you again?” Thomas wondered.  
  
  
“Yeah, of course!” the Doctor grinned at him cheekily, but his eyes were sad and full of pain. Thomas knew he was lying, but mentioned nothing of it.  
  
  
“Until next time then, Doctor,” Thomas said quietly, “thank you for giving me back my life.”    
  
  
He stood back and the Doctor looked on with pure fascination, as Thomas carefully shed his Human disguise. He simply did not need it anymore, nor did he need to call himself by such a Human name anymore either.  
  
  
“Beautiful,” the Doctor breathed, looking him over. Thomas approached him and embraced the Doctor one last time, the last words they heard from one another’s mouth were their true names.. The names they had been born with, their biggest and best kept secret now known only to each other for the rest of time itself..

 

 

 

****

=THE END=


End file.
